PlanetMan.EXE
is an independent NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series whose body is composed of planetary objects. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 PlanetMan appears in WWW Area 3 as temporary leader of the WWW. PlanetMan guards the final area and asked MegaMan to join them after defeating NapalmMan and PharaohMan. MegaMan refuses and battles him, which results in PlanetMan's deletion. His V3 form is the enemy with the most HP in the game, sporting 2200 HP, surpassing even Bass and Gospel. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior PlanetMan appears in one episode of the first season of the show. PlanetMan disrupted a space mission and deleted the NetNavi, prompting Maysa to investigate. He hacks into the computer system of a space shuttle and attempts to shut out Commander Beef until he runs out of air. GutsMan and MegaMan Jack-in to battle him, but GutsMan is held by viruses. They also have trouble battling because there is a delay in the transmission of data, but Mr. Famous gives Lan the extra code which gives MegaMan the AquaCustom Style. PlanetMan is deleted, and Commander Beef manages to get into the space shuttle. Abilities PlanetMan is a Wood element Navi, and all the panels around him are broken except for the one he's standing on. Two planets are always revolving around him and are selected at random when the battle begins: red (Fire), blue (Aqua) and yellow (Elec). The green planet (Wood) appears when PlanetMan lost enough HP. The planets circling him can be destroyed by using the elemental weakness they have against them (Ex: Aqua will destroy Fire, Elec destroys Aqua, Wood destroys Elec, and Fire destroys Wood). *'Fire Tower:' When the red planet is in the players row, it will fire a series of flames down that row. Dodge by moving to a different row. *'Aqua Tower:' When the blue planet is in the players row, it will fire a series of water eruptions down that row. Move to another row. *'Zap Ring:' When the yellow planet is in the players row, it will fire a series of paralyzing sparks. Dodge them by moving to another row. *'Paper Brigade:' PlanetMan can also send a tiny paper airplane at the player which fires bullets. It can be destroyed with 40 damage in all forms. *'Black Hole:' When PlanetMan has less than half of its HP MAX he can use this attack, PlanetMan creates a black hole and sucks in rocks from the back of the player's area, which fall into the holes. *'2X Planet:''' When PlanetMan has less than 1/4 of its HP MAX he can use this ability, PlanetMan can respawn until two planets: green planet if one planet has been destroyed; while it will be green and the remaining planet in which the battle began if two planets have been destroyed. Because PlanetMan is a Wood-Element Navi, the Wood-Element planet has the added effect of a Grass Stage, slowly healing him as long as it remains intact. At this point, a Fire-Element attack is crucial- it will destroy the green planet and do double damage to PlanetMan if it also hits him. Battle Chips Gallery Planetman concept art.png| Concept art of PlanetMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Wood bosses Category:Solo Navi Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:Male NetNavis Category:Optional bosses